


Remember me, Sam!

by Transgender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transgender/pseuds/Transgender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿No odias cuando escuchas a alguien que te grita o dice tu nombre pero al voltear a todos lados en realidad no ves a nadie alrededor? Así que entonces te quedas parado y confundido porque jurarías que acabas de escuchar a alguien que ha dicho tu nombre.</p><p>Pero espera, quizá sean tus seres queridos tratando de despertarte del coma en el que te encuentras. Solo que no pueden gritarte tan fuerte, después de todo, estás en un hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicada completamente a alguien muy especial. Favor de escuchar la canción de Sam Smith, Stay with me, cuando Sammy comience a recordar.

—¿Eres un ángel? —preguntó curioso el niño, tenia pecas por todo el rostro y su piel era mas pálida de lo que jamas había visto Sam, a pesar de todo, aun así parecía que su pelo era de un negro azabache demasiado obscuro e igual era el contraste del cabello con su piel lo que le hacia ver tan pálido. Parpadeó varias veces antes de sentir como le regresaba el pulso al corazón de una extraña manera que no supo identificar.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó curioso, y se miro a si mismo, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y su camisa de botones de manga corta con un logo de su trabajo en el bolsillo del pecho izquierdo. La camisa blanca no le quedaba ni muy pegada ni muy holgada, le venia en realidad perfecta.

—Mi madre dijo que los que tenían las muñecas marcadas son ángeles —sonrió el niño a la vez que tomaba aquellas manos grandes y las volteaba, haciéndole ver al castaño varias cicatrices en sus propias muñecas. Sam abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿desde cuando las tenia? Oh, cierto, años. Muchos años cargando con ellas, como marcas que jamas se irían, que no se borraban, aunque después de mucho, algunas si se habían borrado. Claro, que las peores no, pero si muchas de las marcas iban desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

—No soy un angel, ¿porque dices eso? —preguntó curioso el castaño, pero no estaba realmente seguro de si era algo que le gustaría saber o no.

—Mi mamá dice que solo los ángeles se hacen daño, porque no les gusta la vida en la tierra, ademas, el mundo los está destruyendo, les duele mucho. Ademas, ellos solo tratan de volver al cielo, son muy sensibles al dolor de la gente y el de ellos mismos —hablo el niño, parecía ser una conversación que le había dejado marcado desde hacia mucho tiempo, y que sobretodo, no parecía saber lo que sus palabras realmente querían decir, lo que realmente significaba el tener esas cicatrices. Pero Samuel no le quitaría la inocencia al pequeño. El Winchester solo se rió ligeramente, escondiendo su sonrisa tras su puño, y asintió.

—Tu madre es muy sabia —concedió mientras sentía los pequeños dedos del niño recorrerle las cicatrices con curiosidad. Entonces escucharon un grito a lo lejos, era una mujer con cierto aire asiático el que se les acercaba, y parecía nerviosa y agitada.

—¡Kevin! ¿Que te dije? Debías quedarte en la banca en la que te deje con Molly —dijo acercándose a agarrar el niño. Llevaba la correa de un pequeño perro amarrada a su muñeca y en la misma mano un helado que parecía querer derretirse.

Sam no hizo nada, solo observo como se alejaron y el pequeño no volvió la mirada para nada, el castaño sonrió ligeramente, deseando de alguna manera que el niño jamas se diese cuenta de los verdaderos significados tras esas palabras, aunque sabia que seria algo imposible, que al crecer, con el paso de los años aquella idea de los ángeles marcados por sus muñecas seria olvidado.

Entonces fue consciente de su alrededor, estaba en aquel parque al que iba de pequeño, aquel donde su padre lo traía muy de vez en cuando, pues era un hombre ocupado, siempre lo fue. Miro alrededor en busca de algo que no sabia que, quizá algo para entretenerse o simplemente la idea de que su mente divagara era algo que se le antojaba. No pudo evitar suspirar mientras miro un perro correr de un lado a otro con un niño por detrás, esta vez no era aquel tal Kevin.

Sintió vibrar su celular y le recorrió algo que definió como un rico escalofrío al sentir su espalda llenarse de poros hechos piel de gallina al pasar una brisa agradable. Saco el celular de su pantalón y prendió la pantalla.

_Dean, 1 mensaje._

Sam dio click al mismo y unas cuantas palabras aparecieron en la pantalla, leyó con curiosidad.

_"Hoy toca ir al supermercado, no hay nada en casa para comer, y seguro que Charlie se quejara de que no hay suficientes postres para ella, y yo de mi pie. Te recojo en casa a las 7"_

Sam sonrió ligeramente, el otro hombre era su pareja, y ambos llevaban el mismo apellido al haber legalizado el casamiento homosexual. Tenían una pequeña niña de 3 años que adoptaron poco después de casarse, pues anteriormente llevaban ya 5 años de novios.

El día que el rubio le propuso matrimonio fue por demás raro, pues fue en un restaurante demasiado normal, en realidad, una cafetería. Así que en verdad no sospechaba nada, iban tanto a restaurantes de alta recomendación como a cafeterías y pequeños restaurantes de la ciudad. Recordaba haber entrado y sonreírle al ojiverde mientras se sentaba con el, y le molesto ligeramente que exactamente le pidiese de comida algo que no le gustaba. ¡Dean sabia que le gustaba comer ensaladas en casi cualquier lugar! El no comía hamburguesas, las consideraba malas para la salud, ¿porque le pidió una?

Sin embargo no había dicho nada, y comió solo la mitad, después estaba el hecho de que una camarera le comenzó a coquetear al rubio y este correspondía de manera descarada.

Tampoco dijo nada, pues antes de conocerlo, el ojiverde era peor que perro en celo. Eso no era nada, sin embargo los celos seguían ahí, queriendo hacer un drama por ello.

La gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando una mujer se levanto y le dio una bofetada vociferando que si era enserio cuando le dijo aquella noche que tenia de pareja a un hombre, con aquel drama dio a entender que le había engañado.

¿Que si se había sentido mal? Dios, intento esa vez contener las lagrimas, apretó sus puños enrabietado, pensando que Dean no podía hacer eso.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse, pero cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta, un hombre le agarro de los hombros y volvió a meterlo, a lo que el castaño puso quejas y objeciones, pero fue ignorado. Se escucho una canción que Sam definitivamente no conocía.

**Guess it's true**

**I'm not good at a one night stand**

**But I still need love**

**'Cause I'm just a man**

La cara de Samuel era todo un poema, pues varia gente del local comenzó a bailar, sonreían y especialmente la camarera que había abofeteado a Dean fue quien le tomo de las manos. Confundido se dejo hacer, la rabia comenzaba a aplacarse en su interior. Un hombre puso una silla en medio del local, ese día, el iba formal porque tenia una importante reunión en el bufet de abogados. Normalmente vestía con mezclilla si gustaba, cualquier tipo de ropa. Claro, sin excederse.

La mujer lo sentó, y Sam quedo ahí, extrañado, incomodo, con sus manos en sus rodillas pensando en que mierda estaba pensando. En ese entonces fue que escucho la voz masculina de su novio no cantar como un profesional, en realidad era un asco, y eso solo le hizo mejorar muy ligeramente su humor.

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**

**'Cause you're all I need**

**This ain't love, it's clear to see**

**But darling, stay with me**

Fue entonces que Dean se levanto con las manos detras de si, con pasos lentos mientras seguía cantando y las demás voces se escuchaban como susurros y la música de fondo seguía adelante.

**Why am I so emotional?**

**No, it's not a good look**

**Need some self control**

**And deep down, I know this never works**

**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**

Cuando llego frente al castaño sonrió, sonrió tan ampliamente que por un momento, Sam quiso golpearlo, ¿que mierda hacia? ¿Jugaba con sus sentimientos? Sus malditas mejillas ardían y sus ojos escocían al querer llorar, ¿que acaso planeaba dejarlo frente a todos y hacer sobretodo un gran barullo de eso? ¿Era realmente así como quería dejarlo? Lastimarlo tanto, hacer tanto alboroto por esto le pareció imperdonable, su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo y no solo sus mejillas.

Se levantó, en cambio Dean se arrodilló, y saco una pequeña caja negra.

 _No..._ Pensó Sam.

Dean abrió aquella caja, y al castaño le temblaron las piernas. Dean había dejado de cantar, y esta vez le miraba fijamente, su sonrisa se volvió menor, se lamió los labios que tenia secos y sabia que Sam podría golpearlo por el chiste. Los colores de Sam volvieron a quedarse en sus mejillas.

Dentro solo había un aro de cebolla.

Un jodido aro de cebolla.

Sam le dio un golpe directo en la mejilla. La música no dejo de sonar, y la gente miro asustada la reacción del mas alto. Dean se levanto, Sam le dio un manotazo al regalo y estuvo a punto de irse, y lo hubiese hecho, cortando lazos de una vez por todas con aquel hombre de no ser por que el rubio lo tomo del brazo y lo beso.

Se acerco a su oído susurrando una sola palabra.

—Abracadabra —y se alejo de el. Le guiño el ojo mientras le mostraba su mano izquierda, en donde había un anillo de compromiso, Samuel se quedo petrificado sin querer realmente bajar la mirada.

**Oh, won't you stay with me?**

**'Cause you're all I need**

**This ain't love, it's clear to see**

**But darling, stay with me**

En algún momento tendría que mirar, así que lo hizo, y supo, creyo fervientemente que su mirada le estaba haciendo una muy mala pasada, justo como el rubio quería que fuera. Toco su dedo, después paso su dedo pulgar e indice por aquel anillo en su dedo anular.

 _Sam amaba la magia_ , de pequeño quería ser mago, cosa que Dean sabia mas que bien.

Y la verdad, es que nunca espero casarse con el. Si, sabia que hacia unos días las bodas homosexuales ahora eran aprobadas por la ley en estados unidos, pero realmente no pensaba mucho en el hecho de casarse. Es decir, ellos no vivían exactamente juntos, pero Sam se lo había insinuado a Dean varias veces anteriormente y nunca hubo algo que afirmase que el rubio lleno de pecas quisiese tal cosa.

Samuel Winchester definitivamente había tenido una de las mejores declaraciones también, quizá era que Dean trataba de ponerle su toque a todo, o el simple hecho de que veía que todo lo que su ahora esposo hacia era algo simplemente demasiado... Dean. Antes, Dean se apellidaba Campbell, pero al casarse, decidió portar el de Sammy, alegando que adoraba el apellido de su amado, lo decía con una sonrisa burlona, sabiendo que hasta cierto punto el castaño, que el ojiverde pensaba que el nombre era demasiado raro, inclusive llegaba a hacerle bromas al conocer a alguno de los amigos de su esposo, diciendo que era alemán, o polaco, o alguna otra cosa que se le ocurriese.

Sam se levantó de su asiento, eran las 5 de la tarde, debía ir por Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de que fue alrededor de sus 25 años que fue cuando Samuel Winchester se atrevió a pedirle noviazgo a Dean Campbell, ambos tenían historia desde sus 18, quizá 16, en realidad ninguno de los dos lo recordaba, pero sabían que era así. 

Hubo una vez que Sammy tuvo problemas con su padre, muy serios en realidad, y huyo de casa, no supo porque, quizá estaba asustado, o harto, el no quería ser tratado como alguien enfermo, él no necesitaba de aquel psicólogo ni de aquella gente que trataba de hacerle sentir bien al mirarle con lastima, cuidándolo excesivamente y dandole costosas cosas. Samuel solo empeoraba cada que ocurría aquello, y el único que lo comprendía era su hermano menor: Adam. 

Pero después de todo, después de guardar tantas cosas en aquel pequeño y estrujado corazón, no pudo mas. Simplemente la oportunidad vino, y fue tan sencillo deslizarse por la puerta con secretismo cuando Adam no miraba, cuando todos estaban distraídos pensando en sus cosas, o bien, pensando en que deberían hacer con el. Quizá ese día solo debieron preocuparse en como estaría realmente, y no solo en como creían que él estaba.

Corrió asustado hasta llegar a una cafetería donde entro con cierto rubor en las mejillas, el pelo pegado a su craneo y la ropa mojada, pues había comenzado a llover.

No llevaba dinero, solo un celular que había logrado proteger de la lluvia, pero maldecía entre dientes el no habérsele ocurrido la idea de llevarse consigo el cargador del mismo, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido la descabellada idea de escapar de no ser porque realmente se sentía mal, realmente odiaba su situación.

No quería que le mirasen con aquellos ojos llenos de lastima ni nada parecido en casa, en verdad detestaba el sentimiento.

Sus heridas bajo su ropa dolían, escocían un demonio, pero se aguanto, porque pensó que al menos asi recordaría que seguía vivo, que de alguna u otra manera su existencia aun seguía ahí entre toda aquella bola de gente. Entre aquella masa de personas.

Dean se había acercado a el, pidiéndole a su mama algo de beber caliente para aquel castaño, diciéndole a la rubia de su progenitora que se lo descontara de su sueldo. Esta solo sonreía al ver como su hijo se intentaba acercar al otro muchacho, pues no era secreto para ella que su hijo era bisexual, aun cuando este había tratado por todos los medios hacer que ella no se enterara, le fallo una cosa: no había porno en el historial de su computadora. En realidad, había mas bien muchas preguntas acerca de la sexualidad.

El pequeño Campbell se sentó con Sam y le arrimó el chocolate caliente que estaba en una taza de cerámica. Sammy le miro con desconfianza. 

—No le he puesto veneno ni drogas, si es lo que quieres saber —sonrió mientras recargaba su codo en aquella mesa y su mentón en su mano al mismo tiempo, y el castaño como pequeño gato mojado, rozo con su dedo aquella taza, se quemo y alejo la mano metiendo su dedo indice quemado en la boca. 

El rubio soltó una ligera risa ante aquello, pero no dijo nada. El castaño le miro mal.

—No me digas, ¿escapaste de casa? —lo miro de arriba a abajo, y en su fuero interno Dean estaba que babeaba por el chico. Era demasiada ternura, y se pregunto cuantos años tendría, seguramente ese muchacho seria menor que el. Oh, cuan equivocado estaba al saber mucho después que tenían la misma edad. 

La amistad con el tiempo se convirtió en algo mas, primero fue Dean quien se había sentido atraído hacia aquel chico que era demasiado inteligente. La inteligencia suponía que era simplemente una de las muchas cualidades que le atraían de el, en cambio de lo que el era, el reprobaba clases, apenas si podía pasar el año, aun cuando se esforzaba. Sam estudiaba en otra institución, pero aun así seguían viéndose, chateaban, hacian video llamadas y demás cosas para verse y hablarse. 

Poco a poco, aquella simple amistad llevo a Dean a enamorarse de aquel chico, pero por temor a arruinarlo, y sobretodo el miedo de que no fuese correspondido y todo pudiese terminar mal, no dijo nada, así fue durante alrededor de 3 años, hasta que Sam comenzaba a sentirse de manera diferente con Dean.  

Al principio era confuso, su novia era Jessica Moore, ¿aun así podría gustarle un chico? Si, podía, y pudo.  A los 24, Samuel estaba completamente seguro de ser bisexual, batear para ambos lados, y 100% con la idea de que quería a Dean de otra manera. Tuvo que cortar la relación con Jessica, quien le pidio explicación y Sam al dársela, no se la tomo muy bien, dejándole con una bofetada. 

Se llevaba de maravilla con la madre rubia, quien trataba siempre de darle ánimos cuando supo que los sentimientos de los jóvenes era mutuo. Aunque jamas se los dijo el uno al otro, quería que se diesen cuenta, ¡pero vaya que eran lentos! 

Cuando Sam finalmente le pregunto acerca de su relación, fue en realidad en un arrebato de celos. Pues aquella vez, al parecer estaba Dean enrollado con un chico rubio de ojos azules llamado Balthazar, entro al cuarto de Dean, pues llevaba un buen tiempo yendo a la casa del mismo para poder enseñarle cuanto pudiera, ver películas y otras cosas. Pero entrar sin tocar era una de las peores cosas que podía hacer, y lo tenia bien dicho su padre siempre.

No es que le asquease, no, simplemente le rabiaba la idea de eso, le hacia sentir mal el recordarlo. A Balthazar en la cama de Dean, rubio con rubio, aquellos besos húmedos, aquellas lenguas saliendo del otro para encontrarse, los movimientos de Dean, aquella pelvis en busca de un contacto mejor; aun cuando estaban con la ropa intacta, a Sam le causo una ira mayor.

Dean le había confesado anteriormente su sexualidad hacia años atrás, así que no, no era el hecho de verlo con un hombre, era el simple acto de que ese hombre no era el.  Claro, Balthazar termino yéndose y esos dos no hicieron nada, pero aun así, Samuel seguía completamente rabioso. 

Odiaba el sentimiento y se sentía culpable, pero en cuanto pensaba en ello, decidía ignorar todo lo que viniese del ojiverde. Aquel día no terminó bien, ni el siguiente, y paso una semana así, con el castaño sintiéndose mal, un Dean confundido. El segundo le enviaba mensajes por chat, por celular y a veces intentaba llamarle, pero no pasaban de las tres veces, en realidad, solo le llamo 2 veces en aquella semana, pues nunca fue del rogar, y por mas que quisiera a Sam, por mas que lo trajera loco, no iba a ceder y dejar su orgullo.

Cuando Sam decidió volverle a hablar, esta vez había sido Dean el indiferente, pero aquello solo duro unas horas, porque Sam lo volvió a mandar al carajo. ¿Que si el Campbell se arrepentía de su propia actitud? Por supuesto. 

A pesar de que eran jóvenes, hombres hechos, seguir con sus ñoñerías y boberías hubiese sido algo idiota, por lo que aquella vez fue Dean por ultimo quien busco a Sam para aclarar las cosas. Todo fue mejor desde ese día, pues el mas alto se declaro al bajo, y termino patéticamente bien. A pesar de que hasta el día de hoy ambos recuerdan aquello, Sam se ríe mas que el rubio, pues el segundo piensa que fue una mala experiencia acerca de como acercarte a alguien que amas. 

El recuerdo se desvaneció al sentir la nariz de aquella persona en su cuello, le recorrió un escalofrío de manera placentera por toda su parte dorsal del cuerpo izquierdo. 

Como cualquier cosa que hubiese empezado con un beso en un lugar solo, los húmedos besos tiernos se convirtieron en algo mas rudo, donde cada quien lucho por quitarle la ropa al otro hasta quedar desnudos, y después de aquella danza sexual en la que ambos se entregaban el uno al otro, Dean era el primero en caer rendido, seguido de Sam quien antes susurraba alguna que otra cosa acerca de lo que debían de hacer al despertar, cosa que realmente no hacían al despertar, lo que ocurría solo tenia dos finales: se olvidaban de lo que se supone que deberían hacer, o seguía otra ronda como la anterior sin interrupciones de una Charlie que solo se preocupaba por ver la tele o jugar con sus juguetes en un ambiente seguro, sin poder saber si sus padres estaban en algo intimo o no, pues las paredes no dejaban huir ningún ruido. 

Al día siguiente, Dean despertó haciendo cafe para ambos, Charlie aun estaba dormida y Sam no despertaría si no hasta dentro de dos horas, por lo que el cafe de su pareja lo dejo en el microondas, así solo tendría que recalentarlo Dean tenia insomnio, y aunque sabia que el café lo empeoraría, no podía evitar tomarlo ante el razonamiento de que si no lo hacia, su cuerpo se convertiría en algo zombificado.

_ Sam. Sammy...  _

Dos horas mas tarde, Sam despertó entre las sabanas, tal cual había venido al mundo. Y podria jurar que escucho a alguien hablandole, pero no sabia quien. Bueno, seguro fue un sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.   
> Dejar comments nos ayuda a los escritores a mejorar, gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Todavía no se ha acabado, faltan un par de capítulos mas, ojalá sean mas.  
> Dejar comments nos ayuda a los escritores a mejorar y tomarles en cuenta mas de lo que creen.


End file.
